1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel with a magnetically deceleration controller to decrease the rotation speed of a spool.
2. Description of Related Art
A convention fishing reel has a body, a spool, a handle, a clutch and a switch. The body is a cylindrical frame and has a middle section. The spool is rotatably mounted in the middle section of the body to wind fishing line on the spool. The handle is rotatably mounted on an end of the body and selectively connects to and rotates the spool. The clutch is mounted between the spool and the handle and selectively connects the spool and the handle by the switch.
In use, when the switch is turned to make the clutch disengaging the handle from the spool, the spool may rotate freely and is used in throwing bait and releasing fishing line quickly. When the switch is turned to make the clutch connecting the handle with the spool, the handle and the spool are connected and rotating synchronously with each other and may be used in winding fishing line on the spool.
In throwing bait, the spool is adjusted to rotate freely and release the fishing line quickly in order to throw the bait far or deeply. When the bait is dropped into the water or fell on the ground of sea, lake or river, a pulling force from the thrown bait is reduced immediately. However, the spool still keeps rotating quickly and too much fishing line is released and easily entwined and tied on the spool.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problem, the user always decelerates or stops the spool by touching the rotating spool with hands. However, decelerating the rotating spool with hands is unsafety and not easy to control the spin of the spool finely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fishing reel with a magnetically deceleration controller to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.